The Premonition
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: Yet another Pet Sematary fic! This is Eileen's point of view, when she has that nightmare where Pascow tries to warn her. Better than it sounds! Please R&R, and no flames, please! I hope you enjoy this! I just completed it today! Just a little one shot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Pet Sematary!" This was just written for pure fun! I hope you people like it! Review, and no flames, please!

**Characters: **Eileen Creed, Victor Pascow, Louis, Rachel, Jud Crandall, Norma, Winston Churchill, and Gage

**Type of Story: **Horror and drama

**Summary: **What did Ellie _really_ witness in her nightmare when Victor Pascow lead her to the Pet Sematary and told her what Louis was up to? Eileen's point of view!

**The Premonition**

My body shivered, and the wind blew violently at me. _Hold it, _I thought to myself. _I'm **outside**! _The trees in front of me were bear, and had no leaves. The moon was full, shining its light on the dark night. My feet were freezing standing on…the concrete of the driveway… _Why am I out here?_ I asked myself, as if I'd answer the question. But I couldn't reply. I didn't know, but nonetheless, I did feel like I was here for something important, though I could not figure out what it was exactly. "Mommy?" I called out, feeling an extreme amount of fear hit my brain. "Daddy?" There was no respond in the cold, intoxicating air, and I shivered, a tear coming down my left cheek at the thought that I was sadly, completely alone in the area in which I stood.

Suddenly, I caught something moving in the shadowy trees, inching its way towards me step by step. The light of the moon up over my head was enough to just see its figure, but I couldn't see what it really looked like. Though, what I _could_ make out of it made me think it was a man. "Hello?" My voice was so shaky, and it revealed the fear I felt in my mind. "Who's there?" In reply, the figure walked over to me, and it was then that I could see what the man's face and body looked like. I could just make sight of his huge brain, like maybe his head was damaged in some horrifying accident. His eyes appeared in an unpleasant expression, as if he was about to beg, to desperately ask for my help for some huge, dramatic event that was going to commence.

"Come with me, Ellie," he pleaded. "There is something I need to show you." His voice didn't sound clear enough, like maybe he had a sore throat or something, but I could (surprisingly) understand every word that came from his mouth. Still, I got goose bumps at the sound of him talking.

_He knows my name! _I thought in great horror. _How did he know my name? Oh God, is he planning to kill me? _"What…do you want?" I stammered, fighting to keep my voice steady. "Who…are you?" I hugged myself, trying to keep warm in the freezing place.

"Victor Pascow," he answered. He walked away into the trees, and I followed, not knowing what _else_ to do. He led me into the woods behind our house, the very woods me and my family went through with Daddy's new best friend Jud Crandall. Tears welled even more in my eyes as I remembered Jud's wife Norma was dead, that she died of arthritis. The poor thing! She always made me happy, and now she's gone… I stepped through huge puddles of mud and water, and since I did not have anything to wear on my feet, it felt squishy and disgustingly soft between my toes. Unexpectedly, the mysterious man in front of me stopped moving, turning to face me finally. I looked around. We were in the Pet Sematary now, and I could see the circle of tombstones in the center. I eyed Pascow curiously, wondering what was up with him, why he brought me here in the middle of the night when I should be in bed now. _Oh shoot! Mommy and Daddy must be wondering where I am right now! Oh Jesus, does he plan to kill me, and bury me right here in this cemetery!? _I pushed these thoughts aside as he looked into his eyes, and in his expression I could see he had no intention of killing me, let alone _harm_ me.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I was sent to warn, but I cannot interfere," he said. "I was near your father because we were together when my soul was discorporated. He is coming, and something dreadful and terrible is going to happen."

"_What's_ going to happen? I don't understand…"

"This is why your brother and cat have been…"

"Been what? Been _what_!?"

"Stop him, Ellie… Stop him!"

"Stop Daddy from doing _what_? From coming here?" Pascow nodded. "But why?"

I got no answer from him, but what I was seeing now was Daddy in his bed back at home, and a little figure (which by the light of the moon I recognized as my baby brother Gage) inched its way inside, taking a gleaming, but sharp knife from Daddy's bag by his bedside table, creeping out of the room quietly. Then, everything had begun to get blurry and fade from my vision, but I remembered seeing in Victor Pascow's eyes the horror, and grief of one who has been trying to help a family, _my_ family, and was failing... _I need to stop Daddy from getting there, _I thought, as if giving myself a crucial and urgent order.

I woke up, screaming in utter fear, and even though the stewardess of the airplane and Mommy tried to soothe me, I screamed repeatedly, "It's Gage! Mommy! It's Gage! It's Gage! Gage is alive! Gage has got the knife from Daddy's bag! Don't let him get me! Don't let him get Daddy!" Miraculously however, I fell asleep in Mommy's arms; my head lay gently on her breast…

**Author's Note: **Did you like this? This is my second "Pet Sematary" fic! I hope you enjoyed it, folks! Please review, and no flames, please!


End file.
